In Search of Grace
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: Bamon. A Sleeping Beauty take to the Bamon relationship. One shot.


**AN**: OK, God knows I shouldn't be writing at this time of day. It's 5am but this idea just came like a good dream. I couldn't possibly deny its existence. Before I swear off the internet for my selfish purposes, I have to publish this. It's imperfect, but I realize that I just couldn't really keep away from writing. Also, I love Bamon. We need more Bamon fics! This also marks my 40th story in . It feels nice to write that. Anyway, Bamon shippers, let's not lose hope! Write more and fill the pages with Bamon love! Good luck to us!

I dedicate this to all Bamon lovers out there. :)

* * *

><p>As much as Bonnie looked badass and cool with her grimoire, it took a lot of time and effort to be able to grasp the old language accordingly. And honestly, Bonnie had the nagging feeling that she did something wrong during her last magic conquest.<p>

The book had told her to harness her original power –which specifically meant that Bonnie had to gain full control of her visions. Reading the benefits of being a full-pledged psychic, she had been more than eager to commit her hours into studying the passages about visions. When she started practicing the spell for real… that's when things went... imbalanced.

The first time it happened, Bonnie was home. Feeling the need to channel the past through the quilt Grams gave her in memory of her birth mother, she let the spell whisper from her lips like a caress, and boom –she fell like a ragdoll down the floor. Completely unconscious and devoid of reality, what should have scared Bonnie instead made her more curious and eager. Because the vision wasn't just a vision: she had been able to live through the vision herself. There were no misleading symbols or tricky patterns. The vision held only one thing: the truth. The quilt gave her a vision of the past, the last gift her mother had given her before she left. For the first time in her life, Bonnie understood why her mother had gone. She understood why she had to go. After having lived through that pain again but with a different perspective, the moment she accepted this truth, she found herself blinking back into the familiar surroundings that was her living room floor. She forgot to check the time, but she was betting on a few minutes.

The second time it happened was completely unplanned. Bonnie was not thinking of channeling or muttering a spell, but what happened was a natural course of her gift. She touched a new classmate's hand, and the same thing happened –she fell like a sack of potatoes on the campus grounds and no matter how loud Caroline had screamed with panic, it was not enough to wake her up. Unknown to the witch and against Stefan's wishes, the blonde vampire had slashed her wrist just to feed Bonnie some of her blood –but to no avail, the caramel-skinned best friend remained still on the bed with a peaceful look on her face.

Her first collapse at home might have been just short –we may never know, but now, Bonnie was on a mission. She was searching through her vision as to what 'truth' was behind her new acquaintance's smile. But Bonnie is not a quitter –she finds her way alone in the world of the subconscious, and wakes up… a few hours later. The nurse's room was empty and judging by the hue of the sky, all the students have left for home. Bonnie strolls out of the school clinic with a hop on her step, seemingly refreshed of what she found out about her new friend. Later on, Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Jeremy would return to the clinic in panic, wondering where Bonnie had gone.

The next day, Bonnie prevents her new classmate from committing suicide. She finds him in the remotest of places and even if he asks about how she find him, she would answer that with a tale that was similar to his. It wasn't their fault that their mothers left. They weren't alone because they were despicable. They weren't wrong. They, too, deserved to be loved. The next school day, Bonnie returns to school with a new friend and a secret admirer, but she goes on her way, feeling better than she did in months.

The gang asks her about what happened to her, but Bonnie waves them off, saying that she was probably just exhausted.

The third time it happens, Bonnie is at the Salvatore boarding house. Everyone is taking a break from the long discussion about the best way to do this and that. She is just as interested as anyone in the room, but deep inside, she just wants to go home and practice her spell. She wants to control this, she realizes, and she can't let it happen accidentally anymore. _Master it_, she tells herself, taking a sip of the tea Stefan prepared her. Returning to the kitchen to deposit her empty cup, she bumps into Damon, and somehow, her hand brushes against his arm and in a blink of an eye, she tumbles on the floor with a thud. The eldest vampire does not even get to catch her but the cup, being too shocked by the sudden exchange. When Caroline starts freaking out, Damon finds out that this is not the first time it happened. They check her pulse, her breathing, Damon suggests that maybe Elena should slap her awake or douse her with cold water, but Alaric voices out what Damon and Stefan already know –nothing was particularly wrong with the witch. She was just as good as sleeping. A harmless coma. They know it's because of her magic –what other reason could there be?

Bonnie does not wake until the next morning. Stefan is quiet about it, but he observes that this time, Bonnie wasn't as peaceful as she had been when she fainted back in school. She had rested at the school clinic, relaxed and at peace. Like she knew what she was doing. This time, however, Bonnie's face had changed throughout the night. As if she were in a frantic search, a desperate mission to find someone, and then defeat. He never stuck around to see if she had experienced a sort of redemption, as Elena was always going to be the last thing he sees before he retires to bed.

Everyone settles down, eventually. Caroline goes home hesitantly, trusting Stefan's claims that Bonnie will be alright at home. She initiates to be the one telling Bonnie's dad about staying over at her house because of some project. Alaric tells them to give him a call anytime –and give him an early update about Bonnie's… condition. Elena sleeps at Stefan's room, and the couple wonders exactly what is wrong with Bonnie. Jeremy goes home and wonders if this was the reason why Bonnie had been so distant lately. They took a 'break' from the relationship, and now, he was starting to doubt if ever they would ever pick up from where they have left off.

Hearing that Stefan has finally settled with Elena upstairs, it's Damon who makes his way across the corridors to check on Bonnie. Quiet as a breeze he billows in the room. He knows the slightest movement and sound would send Saint Stefan running to save the day. He stands over the foot of the bed, watching Bonnie as she refuses to open her eyes.

"What do you see, little witch?" he whispers gently. Somehow, his voice drifts to her ears and she lets out this quiet moan. It was an answer to his question, but Damon was an impatient man. He kneels at her bedside, and leans closer to her face. He wants to crush his ear against her mouth, because he wants to know –what was she doing there, why won't she wake up? Her scent tickles his nose, and the warmth of who Bonnie was spreads from his nostrils throughout his body like wildfire. He feels two sorts of hunger nudge hard against his belly and his groin. But Bonnie refuses to answer and give him what he wants to hear. She just breathes. Damon leans back to gaze at her. This was one of the rare opportunities he got to stare at her –so bare, so… natural… so enchanting. They always had something to say against each other, that they rarely got to see each other for who they really were.

She lets out a breath, Damon calls her name again, "Bonnie…?" When she doesn't respond, Damon clenches his fists, and he does the inevitable –the secret temptation, the prohibited show of affection that had played itself one too many times in his fantasies that were beyond his power, he is nervous when he does it –he gives her a real kiss right on the lips. _Wake up, little witch. Don't spend too much of your time in my darkness. _He says those words in his kiss, and he feels it, that same warmth of her life force, laced with Power, staining his lips, reminding him of his last sunset. He feels the guilt consume him; he knew she would hate him for this, but he couldn't not try it at least once.

Damon draws back after a few seconds, and he reflexively waits for the aneurysm to come when he sees her green eyes staring at him. He wants to speed out of the room and just run, but her eyes hold him in place. He is rendered immobile on the bedside like a leech. He stares at her lips because her eyes are too much to take, but it feels like an eternity until she tilts her head forward, pressing gently for another.

"Damon?" she asks, quite breathlessly.

The vampire only looks at her, feeling too much emotion in his chest. He didn't want to spoil the moment, so he chooses to shut up.

"I… I'm Bonnie."

He lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. But he understands her. The sparkle in her gaze, the hopefulness in her tone. He nods and takes her hand, plants another kiss on her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bonnie."

Damon does not ask her what she saw anymore, because he knows she understands something that no one ever could. In that reality, she has opened a door he could never be brave enough to enter. He lets go of the past and holds on to his future –something that which he can see in her eyes. It's not what he's used to, but he thinks that somewhere in the dark that night, they have found each other.

The relationship blooms like a flower in spring.

For some time, Bonnie would continue to travel back and forth between her visions and reality. People would freak out, a few appliances would be sacrificed, and driving was prohibited. It will take some time until she would finally harness her true gift. It would be a long and challenging road ahead, and Sleeping Beauty would undoubtedly fall into her deep slumber without warning anywhere and anytime, into her heroic calling, and nobody panics anymore because fear not, the Vampire Prince awaits.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Thank you for reading! I hope that you liked it. ;) RnR for some Bamon love. :D


End file.
